Beauty's Beholder
by yukuro
Summary: Fuji Syusuke has always had a keen eye for beauty. Strange beauty, but beauty nonetheless. At least, that's what Yuuta liked to believe.


**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of dear Tenipuri :D

**Pairing:** …XD read and see

Beauty's Beholder

By: yukuro

Fuji Syusuke liked beautiful people. This fact had more than once caused his younger brother, Yuuta, mounds of trouble, irritation, and not to mention embarrassment. The way that his older brother would spend so much time picking and pointing out "beautiful people" made Yuuta wonder if Syusuke was somehow trying to make fun of him or if the older boy was just plain crazy. More and more often, Yuuta had no choice but to lean towards the second idea.

"Ah, I'm so lucky," Fuji Syusuke commented cheerfully as he rested on a bench next to his younger brother at the street tennis courts. His smile widened when Yuuta looked over with an inquiring raised eyebrow. "I feel so lucky to have so many beautiful teammates."

Yuuta's eye twitched.

"Seems Yuuta isn't as fortunate though," Fuji went on as he scanned the courts, examining his brother's teammates. His lips flattened into a thin line of disgust as his eyes rested on Mizuki for a moment before he turned completely and latched his eyes onto someone on the next court. "Oh, but that one there isn't too bad."

"…you mean Kisarazu-senpai?" Yuuta asked, covering half of his face with his palm in embarrassment. "Aniki, I don't think you should refer to people as 'that one.' It's so rude. And why do you always have to talk about weird things?"

"Eh? Do you disagree with me, Yuuta?" asked the older boy with an expression that was plainly growing more amused. "He is quite cute, isn't he?"

Feeling a blush attacking his face, Yuuta buried his face in his towel. "Aniki, _please_!"

Out on the court, Kisarazu was trying very hard to pretend he had not heard a word. Of course, since he happened to be playing tennis with Yanagisawa, the situation was bound to get worse.

"See, Atsushi!" Yanagisawa yelled out from across the court, waving his arms and attracting the attention of all the other people on the street courts, "I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute da ne!"

Yanagisawa was promptly silenced by a ball served directly at his forehead, courtesy of a very annoyed and embarrassed Kisarazu Atsushi.

Yuuta was completely mortified by the chaotic scene surrounding him, but apparently his older brother was feeling the complete opposite despite how he was the one who had caused the trouble in the first place. As he watched Kisarazu continue to serve balls at Yanagisawa in attempt to shut him up about being "cute," Yuuta leaned over to hiss to his brother, "Aniki! Look what you've done! Do you always have to cause these kind of problems?"

"Aww, are you jealous, Yuuta?" Fuji asked in delight, moving closer to pat his brother's shoulder lovingly. "Don't worry. Aniki will always think you are the cutest out of everyone."

"No one's cuter than Eiji," Oishi muttered to himself with a blush from the court behind the two Fuji brothers.

"But really though," Fuji went on again, both brothers not hearing a word Oishi had muttered, "there really are some good-looking people on Seigaku's Regular team ne, Yuuta?"

Yuuta did not bother to respond. He was too embarrassed by his brother's ridiculous conversation topics. Of course, he would never admit to thinking that his brother was one of the more good-looking people in Seigaku.

"Tezuka is really handsome," Fuji continued to himself, gazing up at the sky with an amused smile that gave the impression he was musing to himself. "Eiji and Echizen are very cute most of the time. Ah, and Inui is quite handsome too."

This last comment made Yuuta blink. Raising an eyebrow, he turned slightly to examine the older boy's serious, as serious as it was possible to look with that smile on his face, expression. "You think…Inui-san…is handsome?"

"Of course," Fuji chirped without missing a beat, his smile widening somewhat.

"How…how is that possible?" Yuuta asked, feeling confused. "I mean, his glasses are… Wait, I don't think I've ever seen all of his face before. Well, the eyes, I mean."

"Ah, yes, his glasses," the older boy repeated with a slight nod. "That time in the Kantou finals when we got to see a bit of Inui's eyes, I couldn't help but think he was rather handsome. He must hide them because he's afraid of having everyone fall in love with him all at once."

Yuuta nearly choked. Eye twitching, he commented, "Um, I think that's just you, aniki."

"So you know my secret!" Fuji said with a smirk as he turned to face his younger brother. Slyly, his blue eyes slid open a dangerous slit. "After all, I won't let just anyone see my eyes, you know."

Staring into those deep blue eyes made Yuuta feel somewhat dizzy. Once they were shut again, the younger boy sighed. "Oh, why was I cursed to be related to such a weird brother?"

"It's not weird to fall in love with Inui after seeing his eyes," Fuji stated easily with a mischievous tint in his smile.

"That's not what I was tal—"

"Nonsense, Yuuta," the older boy interrupted firmly, standing up with a hand on his hip. "Now if you're not going to believe me, I'll have to show you myself. Come, come now."

The cheerful way his brother was speaking made Yuuta feel sirens alerting him of danger go off in his head, but it was not exactly an everyday offer to see Inui's eyes. Yuuta wondered sometimes if he ever took those glasses off at all. In fact, he wondered if his parents had even seen his eyes before. Well, that one was probably exaggerating it a bit.

Pulling his younger brother along, Fuji cheerfully trotted across the side of the courts towards where Inui was training with Kaidoh on the grass. Inui sat on the grass in front of Kaidoh, who was stretching, with his notebook open as he carefully scribbled bits of information he was collecting. He only looked up when Fuji's shadow shaded him from the sun. "Yes, Fuji?"

"Are you busy right now, Inui?" Fuji asked pleasantly with a completely innocent expression on his face.

For someone who was so careful in taking down data, Inui was painfully oblivious to Fuji's evil intentions. Snapping his notebook shut and putting it at his side, Inui brought a hand up to correct his glasses before standing to properly speak to Fuji. "Just training Kaidoh here."

From behind his brother, Yuuta offered a slight wave at the Seigaku second year sitting in the grass. He went completely unnoticed. Kaidoh was too busy staring curiously and with a bit of suspicion up at his two senpai. Sighing inwardly, Yuuta returned his attention back to his brother. Just like always, his timing was perfect, or horrendous depending how the party viewed it. In Yuuta's case, probably more horrendous.

Fuji had carefully risen on his toes to slink his arms around Inui's neck with the same smile he always had on. With a gentle push, the two third years were on the ground in a very compromising position that made the two younger observers want to die. Inui looked as if he was processing what was happening very slowly and Fuji looked quite devious and almost giddy with his work.

"You know, Inui," Fuji began slowly, blue eyes revealing themselves with a glint of mischievousness. Although his tone was serious, a dangerous smile still played at his lips. He continued as he brought his face a few inches closer to his teammate's, "my cute little brother here didn't quite believe me when I gave him a bit of data I collected on my own. Would you like to help me out in proving the hypothesis correct?"

Yuuta was shocked. He really wanted to dig a hole in that very spot and crawl into it. His brother was really beginning to push things. Not only were the older Fuji's actions embarrassing but probably inappropriate as well. Of course, Inui did not seem to notice as he flashed his excited "for-data-anything" look. Apparently, Yuuta was the only one who noticed the murderous aura being emitted from Kaidoh, who sat to the side, mostly forgotten.

"I'm glad to see you so eager and willing," Fuji said brightly, blue eyes disappearing again as his smile widened. "Now, Inui. Close your eyes. Right now. Close them."

"They _are_ closed," Inui replied flatly, completely unaware of where the situation was leading.

"Good," Fuji chirped with a devious smile. As he reached out for the other boys' glasses, he said in a singsong voice, "Keep them closed now, and don't open them until I say so. This is a scientific experiment, ok?"

"There's nothing scientific about this," Yuuta muttered to himself with a sigh. "That's just another one of aniki's excuses."

Ignoring his younger brother's comment possibly for the first time ever, Fuji went on with his "experiment." He continued to smile as he took a hold on Inui's glasses. Of course, throughout this time, he never got up out of Inui's lap either, and Inui apparently had not noticed it at all.

Fuji let out a cheerful hum as he removed Inui's glasses completely from his face. The smiling boy tilted his head to the side for a moment to study the other boy's face before nodding in satisfaction. Then, without warning, Fuji promptly placed Inui's glasses on top of his own head. "Ok, Inui. You can open your eyes now."

Just to be safe, Inui opened his eyes just a slit first to survey his surroundings as well as he could in his near-sighted state. Vaguely noticing a figure before him, he reached out to use his other sense to see who it was.

Yuuta was gaping. He now ready at any time to bury himself on the spot. He had no idea why Inui was suddenly touching his brother's face and upper body, and he really did not want to find out. Kaidoh on the other hand, felt his angry snake aura become more poisonously dangerous.

"Fuji? You're still sitting there?" Inui asked, once he concluded who was sitting in front of him.

"Of course," Fuji stated with a widening smile. "How ever did you find out?"

"You didn't feel like Kaidoh," Inui replied easily, still squinting.

At that point, Yuuta turned rapidly in attempt to look for something to beat himself over the head with.

"Oh, and you would know something like that because…?" asked Fuji with a greatly amused expression.

Before Inui could say anything and Kaidoh could explode, Yuuta broke in, "Aniki, _please_!"

"Aww, my cute little brother is getting flustered," Fuji cooed, letting his sharp blue eyes open and gleam with mischievousness. "Better conclude this quickly then. Naa, Inui. Open your eyes for me."

Yuuta gaped and suddenly forgot whatever he was going to say.

Kaidoh glared in embarrassment and unconsciously squirted out nearly all of the contents of the water bottle he was squeezing.

Fuji was delighted, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"…what?" Inui asked slowly, slowly becoming aware of the fact that the three were now staring at him. He squinted again in attempt to see their random reactions. Failing miserably, he redirected his attention to Fuji. "Are you finished?"

"Oh, yes," Fuji said mildly, his smile widening yet again but blue eyes not disappearing. Teasingly sly, he went on, "And I would like to conclude that I was right. Inui, you really are quite handsome behind those glasses of yours. I think I'm in love."

Yuuta was still struggling to process all that was happening. Jaw dropping open when his older brother leaned over to place a chaste little kiss on Inui's lips, Yuuta pointed a shaking finger at his brother. "A-Aniki! Y…you… What are you doing!"

"But I've fallen under the spell!" Fuji said in a singsong voice, slinking his arms around his teammate's neck with a smirk. "Inui is handsome, isn't he, Kaidoh? Oh my, you're both blushing."

The younger boys stared. They were speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

"I guess I had better put these glasses of yours back on you before my love for dear Yuuta begins to diminish," Fuji said cheerfully to Inui, blue eyes disappearing again. He slid the glasses from his own head to place back over Inui's eyes. "Now that I know your secret, you had better not tell anyone else, Inui."

Inui blinked, but no one noticed for obvious reasons. Quietly, he lifted his hand to correct his glasses as Fuji rose to his feet. Offhandedly with some amusement, he commented, "Same to you."

"Of course," Fuji replied with a smile as he pulled the still gaping Yuuta to his feet to drag him away. Waving once and blowing a teasing kiss back at his tall teammate, Fuji finished, "It's our secret technique after all, isn't it?"

Shaking his head, Yuuta let out an exasperated groan once he regained himself. Covering his mortified face, he asked, "Aniki, _why_ do you always have to make trouble? It's so embarrassing!"

"Don't tell me you still don't believe me," Fuji said in fake bewilderment as he grinned at his younger brother's re-reddening face. He let out a quiet chuckle when he faintly heard Inui trying to calm the enraged Kaidoh down. "As they say, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'"

"Frightening as that is," Yuuta muttered to himself as he jogged to catch up with his brother. "For you, aniki, it's a frightening kind of beauty."

Owari.

--- ---

**A/N:** FujixInui! XD Written for my lj friend, yukimono, that requested this pairing a while ago. I feel guilty about the insane delay, but who knew Whistle! and Naruto could be so distracting? Lol. Now to finish the other request…

Thanks for reading! Many cookies to you :D


End file.
